Transformers: Demons
by WolfPrime567
Summary: Blackwolf made quite a few enemies, but how? These were the battles he fought on the front lines of Cybertron, the battles that he earned his enemies, the Cybertronians who wanted to see him, and only him, dead.


**Hey mechs' and femmes', having a short story, this time it's not about Blackwolf and Arcee, just Blackwolf, but it's a prequel to when Blackwolf had faced Slipstream for the first time, back towards the end of the war. About, ya know, how he killed Skywarp and Thundercracker, and later, when he killed Blackout, and made enemies of the two. Disclaimer, I own nothing but Blackwolf, all rights go to Hasbro and the Hub.**

* * *

The war had truly ravaged Cybertron, all that was left was a hallow ruin. Over every Autobots' comm device, a message from Optimus Prime was received.

" **This is Optimus Prime to every Autobot listening, our planet is dying, our only chance of survival, take to the stars and find a new home, I want every shuttle loaded and launched immediately."** they watched as their ships, before they could even his the atmosphere, were blasted into two, not getting close.

"What?" Ratchet looked in fear.

Megatron appeared over the screen, " **I warned you Orion, did I not? Stand and defy me, and receive death, now I will see you all burn!** "

"He's completely mad!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Silverbolt, ready you squad and mobilize immediately! Our Autobots won't survive with that gun firing!" Silverbolt nodded before he disappeared off screen. They then received a warning beacon.

"Ultra Magnus, what's happening?" he asked their army commander.

" **There's a huge oncoming wave of Decepticons headed to the main fueling station for the ships, the wreckers and I are unable to intercept them! Sir if it is sent offline, the ships will never even reach the atmosphere!** " Ultra Magnus exclaimed, heavy fighting was happening in the background.

"Understood Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, who is the nearest Autobot to the fueling station?!" Ratchet sent a scan for Autobots nearby the station.

"One, it's Blackwolf!" Ratchet pointed to the lone icon.

"Patch us through!" Optimus ordered, moments later, they were connected to Blackwolf's comm device.

"Blackwolf, change courses and make your way to the main fueling station, a large force of Decepticons is headed there, and only a small force of Autobots stand ready, we need you to defend it at all cost! If we lose the station, all hope of leaving Cybertron is gone!" he ordered.

" **Understood Optimus, I'm en-route now!** " Blackwolf answered, closing connections.

Blackwolf, in his large hovering vehicle, switched to his wheels, into his large truck-like form and boosted towards the fueling station. It didn't take long to arrive, but when he did, he could already see the hundreds of Decepticons marching towards them, the soldiers defending the station looked in fear at how hopeless their fight was.

"Soldiers! Set up cover, don't waste your energon! Vanguard, move to the door, if they breach the station, you must hold it!" he ordered as the shield and spear carrying mechs turned and made their way to the large, fortified door of the fueling station.

"Alright I know that it looks hopeless, but we cannot allow the Decepticons to destroy this station, or our brothers' and sisters' sacrifices will have all been for nothing! Don't fire randomly, all fire on my command! Use smart controlled bursts! Now, the cons are gonna try to set up three firing squads at the center and our flanks, before they can finish forming up, that's when we will open fire, but if you fire too late, or too early, we're already dead. Now, prepare yourselves!" They all began forming up their cover, he moved to the center defenders and activated his plasma cannons.

And as he said, the Decepticons, as they finally got close enough, started forming a firing squad in the center, and soldiers were marching to the left and right flank. But just as the cons at the center were about to finish forming up- "FIRE!" Blackwolf ordered, the center defense and he all aimed and fired their blasters, flooring the cons before they could open fire. At the right flank, the Decepticons were almost prepared, he dashed over.

"Fire!" he ordered, they repeated what the center defense did, and again flooring the cons, he noticed that there were oddly shaped cases along the battlefield that he could only guess were for one purpose, explosives if they got too close.

He dashed to the middle as the cons were forming up again, "OPEN FIRE!" he ordered as they began flooring the cons again, but this time, they were a little late, and two Autobots were struck with energy beams, killing them quickly, he knew there was nothing they could do for them.

He ran to the left flank, "SHOOT NOW!" he fired his own cannons at the unprepared cons. He heard blaster fire and looked as the center firing squad had set up, he ran over and signaled his soldiers to fire again, but again they took casualties, but this time they lost five more soldiers, but they were doing well so far, each firing squad of Decepticons consisted of at least forty cons, each defense team had only two dozen soldiers, yet they were taking on hundreds and hundreds of cons with only one hundred and fourty-four soldiers, plus the two dozen vanguard soldiers ordered to guard the entrance of the station if needed.

The Decepticons moved to a new strategy, they were moving in an all out march, none moved to the flanks, only the center. "Autobots, move to the center and open fire!" Blackwolf ordered, they moved to the center and began firing at the cons.

When the cons got to close finally, he knew they needed to use the bombs, he aimed at the center one, and fired. The bast hit the bomb, and erupted in a titanic blast of fire, the others ignited and made several gaping holes in the army of Decepticons. But he wasn't expecting for the bombs to catch fire, creating a wall of lava hot, fire. The cons couldn't pass, the Autobots thought they had won, it didn't seem that the cons could pass now.

Their chants were hindered when they saw four seekers inbound, but they were not just any seekers, it was Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Slipstream. They began firing missiles at the station. Autobots were getting bombed, Blackwolf began firing at them, the only one he managed to hit was Skywarp, the black painted seeker flew out of control, and landed onto the station, he transformed and faced Blackwolf.

"Scrap...you got me good." he congratulated Blackwolf, who only activated his battle mask, and drew his swords. Skywarp smirked and drew his own dual swords.

The two charged at each other, but before Blackwolf could hit Skywarp, the seeker leaped over him, and kicked him in the back. Blackwolf blocked his next attack with his swords, and shoved Skywarp, using his fist, with the sword in hand, to punch Skywarp across the faceplate. Skywarp had no time to regain himself before Blackwolf's right hand sword tore through his chest armor, going right through his spark. Skywarp's chest leaked energon, he fell to the ground, his cockiness was his undoing.

"Skywarp!" Thundercracker yelled in anger as he leaped at Blackwolf once he landed, but Blackwolf saw him coming, and deflected him, and sent Thundercracker into the nearest wall, and Thundercracker fired a missile at Blackwolf, who barely dodged it, and ran towards Thundercracker, who used his sword to slash along Blackwolf's side. Blackwolf winced in pain but continued to rais his own sword, and drove it through Thundercracker's helm, and sinking into the wall behind his head.

Thundercracker fell lifeless, alongside Skywarp, the soldiers looked in astonishment at the fight they had just witnessed. But soaring in, Slipstream flew right at Blackwolf, and used one of her energy daggers to slice along his left leg. He winced in pain, but as he tried to retaliate, she sliced his right arm, then his faceplate, and his back.

He was leaking energon quick and had to get help soon, he had to face Slipstream, but he felt too weak and fell to his knee. "You have killed the brothers' I loved, and now I'll kill you for taking them from me!" she growled, preparing to behead him with her daggers.

But before she could, he uppercut her, sending her on her back, before she could get back up, she felt a sword press against her neck.

"Go ahead, Blackwolf, kill me!" she hissed.

He looked at her, and felt sympathy, he had lost his brother...or best friend, Drift, he couldn't kill her because he knew it wasn't the Autobot way.

"No...I'll let you live this time, just because for once, I feel sympathy for you." he turned away, limping into the fortified station, the medical bots came and carried him inside. She flew away, and took notice that Starscream had once again ran away...again.

"One day Blackwolf...your head will be my trophy!" she vowed to herself.

 **(The Day of The Ark's Launch)**

Metroplex had decided to make the ultimate sacrifice when he decided to give his life force to power the Ark, but during the preparation, Iacon was attacked, and they couldn't allow Metroplex's process to be interrupted.

Two Cybertronian helicopters were repeatedly assaulting the city, dropping bombs onto several structures filled with refugees and survivors.

Blackwolf faced the two Decepticons, he stood alone, he knew that it was him, or the refugees whose lives were in his hands. He was assigned to defend them, he couldn't let Blackout and Grindor just slaughter them. The helicopters flew low and transformed, Blackwolf just barely stood their height, but he wasn't as strong as they were.

"This is as far you two go, Blackout and Grindor, if you want to kill these refugees, you must kill me!" Blackout chuckled. He and Grindor were much larger than Blackwolf in strength, but what he lacked in their strength, he made up for being faster and more agile than they were. Blackout was the older of the two, but was much more cocky, yet wiser than Grindor, he was more skilled, but Grindor was viscous, even among Decepticon standards.

"Very well, Blackwolf." Blackout and Grindor activated their swords, and charged at Blackwolf. Blackwolf drew his own swords, and blocked both of their strikes, when Grindor tried to punch him, he dodged it, and directed it towards Blackout as the large fist knocked Blackout back.

Blackout tried to slice Blackwolf in half with his sword, but Blackwolf ducked under his fist and slashed across his large chest, leaving an energon leaking gash. Blackout gripped the wound in pain. Grindor charged, but Backwolf rolled to the side, making Grindor charge into the wall, disorientating the large titan. Blackwolf grabbed Grindor by his back, and with all his might, lifted Grindor over his head, and threw him through the opposite wall.

Blackwolf directed his attention to Blackout, who was getting back up, Blackwolf stood ready, but before he could notice, Grindor appeared behind him, he was now surrounded again, and he was cornered.

Suddenly, a sniper blast was heard, as a blast went directly through Grindor's shoulder, he groaned in pain. In the distance, Jazz stood as a sniper. Blackout took his chance, and stabbed Blackout's leg, the titan fell to his knee. When Blackwolf stood over the titan, he held his sword at the ready, but Blackout didn't give up, he activated the cannon in his chest, "FOR TYRANNY!" he roared, but before he could fire, Blackwolf buried his sword into Blackout's chest, making energon fall rapidly from Grindor's chest.

"BLACKOUT!" Grindor yelled in fear as he ran toward his fallen brother. Blackwolf knew he had to run, he now dashed back to Jazz who was waiting for him.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ALIVE BLACKWOLF!" Grindor fired a huge blast of energy from his chest cannon at Blackwolf, and hit Blackwolf in the back, creating a large wave of metal scorching energy. Blackwolf now lay on the ground, nearly dead, Jazz was trying to keep Grindor back, but he wasn't a match for Grindor. But as if a miracle, an Autobot ship appeared, and out of it, Warpath stepped. He charged at Grindor, and sent the Decepticon into the nearest wall with one punch, he grabbed Blackwolf with Jazz and hoisted him into the ship.

Grindor got up long enough to see the door close, and see the ship fly away.

"NO! BLACKWOLF! MY BROTHER WILL KNOW VENGANCE! EVEN IF IT TAKES ME ONE THOUSAND YEARS! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD IN MY GRASP, AND I WILL TAKE EVERYTHING IMPORTANT TO YOU!"

 **(Autobot command, Iacon City)**

Blackwolf, as said by Ratchet, was far too damaged to travel with them on the Ark, and had to be put into a Cryo unit. Blackwolf nearly wept that he was being left behind, but he knew that he needed to stay, he would only be a burden to the Autobots leaving to go to Earth.

Ratchet and Optimus placed him into the cryo pod, Blackwolf stopped Optimus.

"Prime...if…when you return, remember to find me." Blackwolf begged of him.

"I...will try, and may we return to you Blackwolf...believe me...I would bring you with us, but you are too far damaged, friend." he looked down, unable to look into Blackwolf's sad optics.

The door began to close, but before it did, "See you bots soon..." he bade them farewell, for now.

* * *

 **So I hope that does well, I know it has nothing to do with Arcee and Blackwolf's relationship, but I wanted to make a prequel to just how Blackwolf made his enemies, and when he did, please review and let me know what you think. See you guys...much much much later.**


End file.
